La venganza del león
by Aravis Evans
Summary: Roth ha vivido más de la mitad de su vida escondido en los bosques, ocultando a toda costa su verdadera identidad. El odio y el resentimiento han crecido en su interior y los recuerdos de su pasado parecen perseguirlo constantemente. Para el mundo entero él está muerto y todos deben de seguir creyéndolo, pues nadie debe saber que él es Alexander Pevensie,hijo mayor del rey Peter.
1. Prólogo: El futuro rey

_Los demonios huyen cuando un hombre bueno va a la guerra._

_La noche caerá y hundirá el sol_

_ cuando un hombre bueno va a la guerra._

_La amistad muere y el amor verdadero miente._

_La noche caerá y la oscuridad se elevará_

_cuando un hombre bueno va a la guerra__._

**River Song, Doctor who**

* * *

—_Cuando yo sea el rey —dijo Alec, blandiendo frente a él una espada de madera—lucharé contra los gigantes del norte. Acabare con todos ellos y nunca más volverán a intentar atacar Narnia._

_Leander, su hermano menor, se tambaleó hacia atrás esquivando por muy poco el golpe de la espada de Alec. —Los dos pelearemos muchas batallas juntos, como nuestro padre con el tío Edmund —declaró el pequeño entre jadeos, mientras intentaba devolverle el golpe a su hermano._

_Ambos niños se movían de un lado a otro de la gran habitación, con la mirada de sus padres sobre ellos. Era solo un juego, pero era un juego que los dos tomaban con demasiada seriedad, pues cada uno de ellos quería demostrar lo bien que sabía combatir aunque fuera solo con una espada de madera._

_Pronto dejaron de bromear entre ellos y se concentraron únicamente en su pequeña batalla._

_ Alec no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Leander. No estaba dispuesto a perder contra su hermano menor y mucho menos si su padre estaba presente, así que lo atacaba constantemente sin darle oportunidad de recuperarse._

_ Leander se defendía lo mejor que podía intentado seguir el ritmo de Alec, pero llegó un momento en el que la espada de su hermano fue demasiado rápida para él y Alec aprovechó ese momento para desarmarlo._

_Consternado Leander intentó no perder su espada pero tropezó con sus pies y cayó de espalda._

—_¡Sí!—exclamó triunfante el mayor, mientras su hermano gruñía desde el piso._

—_Alec—le llamó la atención su madre sentada en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación mientras su padre reían divertido._

_El niño se detuvo y miró en su dirección. Su madre tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su padre y su hermana, una niña de seis años, dormitaba sobre sus piernas, con el largo cabello rubio ocultándole el rostro._

_ Le sorprendía lo tranquila que se veía su madre, había pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la había visto tan feliz pues desdé el día que el sumo monarca se había marchado a la guerra contra los telmarinos ella siempre estaba con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro, pero ese mismo día, durante las primeras horas de la mañana, habían sonado los cuernos en Cair Paravel anunciando la llegada victoriosa del rey y la sonrisa de su madre regreso a sus labios._

_Alec estaba a punto de replicar cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y un fauno entro a la habitación._

—_Majestades —saludó el fauno haciendo una reverencia frente a sus padres. Su madre en seguida se irguió a lado de su esposo y adquirió una postura solemne —Todo está listo —dijo el fauno dirigiéndose a Peter._

_El joven rey asintió con la cabeza. —Llama a los miembros del consejo —indicó mientras Keira, su única hija, se despertaba entre bostezos, con los ojos rojos y el cabello despeinado_

_El fauno hizo una reverencia más antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación._

_Leander ya había logrado ponerse de pie y se encontraba de pie junto a Alec aun refunfuñando cuando la reina soltó el aire repentinamente. —Me parece que el resto de la noche será larga —dijo mirando de reojo al sumo monarca._

_—Creo que así será —admitió él._

_La reina asintió antes de ponerse de pie, pero Peter también se levantó rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento la tomó por la cintura, colocando un mecho de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y acercando su rostro al suyo. Los ojos de ambos tenían un brillo especial, era como hablaban con sus miradas y compartieran secretos que nunca nadie más que ellos entenderían._

_Ambos se susurraron algunas palabras que ninguno de sus hijos alcanzó a escuchar antes de besarse._

_Cuanto estaban juntos, Alec, se daba cuenta que el mundo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor. Su tía Lucy solía bromear sobre ellos diciendo que aún seguían pareciendo un par de adolecentes enamorados._

_El besó se prolongó y al final fue su madre la que tuvo que apartarse con una sonrisa. —Es hora de acostarse —anunció aun con los brazos de Peter rodeándola._

_ Tomó a su hija de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse, la niña aún seguía medio dormida mientras caminaba detrás de su madre hacia la puerta. Sin ninguna otra opción Leander comenzó a caminar tras ellas quejándose por no poder permanecer más tiempo despierto, pero Alec no se movió de su lugar._

_En todo el día no había podido pasar ni un minuto a solas con su padre, así que ese era el momento y no se iría a ninguna parte sin hablar con él, no obstante cuando su hermano se dio cuenta intento se quedó inmóvil negándose a seguir caminando._

—¡_Si Alec se puedo quedar, yo también lo haré!—bufó Leander cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_Su madre negó con la cabeza —Vamos Leander —lo apremió para marcharse, pero el niño se negó a irse—. Alec también se ira a acostar ahora, ¿no es así hijo? —le preguntó ella fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Él sabía que su madre le estaba dando la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su padre, pero era evidente que había una clara advertencia de "no provoques a tu hermano" de por medio._

—_Así es —aceptó Alec_

_Leander replicó, buscando con la mirada a su padre_

_—Haz de lo que dice tu madre—dijo Peter cuando sus ojos se encontró con los de su hijo._

_El niño resopló molesto, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo y su madre no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo casi arrastrando fuera de la habitación._

_Alec lo siguió con una mirada burlona, lo que solamente provoco que su hermano se enfadara más._

_Sin percatarse del todo de lo que ocurría entre sus hijos, Peter se acercó a Alec en silencio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo rodeó por los hombros y lo acerco en un cuerpo. Alec le devolvió el abrazo y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre._

_—No deberías molestar así a Leander —declaró Peter sin soltarlo._

_Alec rió en silencio —No quería que se enojara —mintió._

_El sumo monarca se limitó negar con desaprobación y finalmente soltó un suspiró. —Estas más alto desde la última vez que nos vimos —dijo apartando a su hijo para mirarlo de pies a cabeza._

_Alec no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que escapo de sus labios. Había extrañado demasiado a su padre durante todos los meses estuvo ausente y cada día había deseado tanto que él regresara que aún no podía creer que la guerra hubiera terminado y ya estuviera de regreso en Cair Paravel. _

_—Sir Darius dice que dentro de pronto podre tener mi propia espada —declaró orgulloso, recordando la última práctica que había tenido con el maestro de armas la tarde anterior._

—_¿A sí? —El sumo monarca levantó una ceja —Tendré que verte usar una espada de verdad con mis propios ojos._

—_Vencí a Leander —le recordó moviendo su espada de madera de una mano a otra._

—_Lo hiciste —admitió su padre —y fue realmente bueno como lo desarmaste pero…_

—_Crees que aún no es tiempo de que tenga mi propia espada —completó la frase Alec chasqueando la lengua frustrado._

—_Se paciente, antes de que te des cuenta la tendrás —aseguró Peter revolviéndole el cabello._

_Alec bajó la mirada derrotado. Pensaba ya irse cuando de pronto recordó lo que quería preguntarle a su padre. —Entonces me contaras sobre las batallas—inquirió emocionado, mientas las palabras salían sin control—. ¡¿Cómo fueron?! ¡¿A cuántos soldados combatieron?!_

_El sumo monarca movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo—Alec…_

_No pudo terminar de completar la frase ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de personas. Padre e hijo observaron en silencio como los señores narnianos entraban en la habitación y al pasar frente a ellos los saludan a ambos con una reverencia_

—_Hablaremos mañana—dijo Peter a su hijo, recorriendo con la mirada a los lores que iban entrando—. Y prometo que te contare todo lo que quieras_

_Alec asintió decepcionado, no podía hacer nada, aunque no lo quisiera tendría que esperar. —Buenos noches, padre —se despidió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida._

_Escuchaba las voces alegres y las risas de los señores narnianos a su espalda. No había ni una sola persona en todo el castillo ese día que no estuviera festejando la victoria de Narnia sobre los Telmarinos. Los siguientes días en Cair Paravel se celebrarían varios banquetes y el reino entero estaría de fiesta por el triunfo del rey, el triunfo de su padre._

—_Te extrañe, Alec —habló Peter de pronto, de pie en medio de la habitación. La capa roja con los broches en forma de león caía de sus hombros y la corona dorada descansaba sobre su cabeza._

_El niño se detuvo en la entrada y giró una última vez para ver a su padre antes de que se cerrara la puerta…_

Alexander Pevensie abrió los ojos. La luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la cabaña y el ruido de un machete cortando madera llegaba claramente desde el exterior. Permaneció varios minutos recostado en su cama, observando el techo lleno de moho.

De nuevo había soñado con Narnia, odiaba esas noches cuando sus recuerdos parecían no querer dejarlo olvidar una vida que había quedado mucho tiempo atrás. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si sus recuerdos no eran más que sueños, algo que nunca había sucedido y que sólo formaba parte de su imaginación.

Ojala fuera así, ojala nada de lo que soñaba hubiera ocurrido jamás

Soltó un largo bostezo antes de levantarse de la cama. La cabaña donde vivía realmente tenía un mal aspecto, la madera de los muebles estaba podrida, había un par de hoyos en el techo de paja y un penetrante olor a carne cruda flotaba en el ambiente.

Atravesó el cuarto hasta el llegar a una esquina donde la ropa sucia de varios días estaba amontonada, junto a ella se encontraba a una vieja mesa con varios cuchillos de plata acomodados uno a lado de otro y justo sobre ellos había un espejo redondo colgado en la pared.

Alec contempló el espejo en donde un hombre joven, de ojos azules y cabello rubio le regreso la mirada. En su pecho desnudo se podía ver una cicatriz de gran tamaño que comenzaba en su hombro derecho y termina justo debajo de su clavícula.

Pasó una mano por la barba de varios días que adornaba su rostro y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Cuando yo fuera el rey —rió entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo, aun con los recuerdos de Cair Paravel y sus padres flotando tras sus parpados. Era absurdo seguir pensando en Narnia y, sin embargo, por más que lo intentara las imágenes seguían ahí, tan vívidas como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior y no ocho años atrás—. Apuesto a que ningún rey luciría como yo —resopló, antes de tomar la navaja de afeitar entre sus manos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Traigo una nueva historia, digamos que es un experimento XD No estaba muy segura de escribir esto pero la idea no dejaba de atormentarme durante los últimos días así que pensé que era mejor sacarla de mi cabeza de una vez por todas._

_La historia ocurre después del león la bruja y el ropero, es el que hubiera pasado con los Pevensie (es especial con Peter :3) si nunca se hubieran ido de narnia, cómo serían sus vida con sus familias..._

_Les confesaré que de verdad tenía mucho miedo de publicar este fic, me gusta mucho la trama, la tengo toda pensada hasta el último detalle, pero no es una historia muy, ammm... ¿común?, no sé, de verdad me daba cosa publicar pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Este es apenas el prólogo pero espero que les haya gustado :)_


	2. El medio hombre

El olor a carne cruda, sangre y metal impregnaba el ambiente, extendiéndose a lo largo del bosque y atrayendo de vez en cuando a algún animal curioso hasta el lugar donde dos hombres cortaban la piel de las bestias que habían logrado cazar esa misma tarde. Ambos trabajan en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

El primero de ellos era un hombre de mediana edad, de gran estatura y de piel excesivamente pálida, su cabello era aún más claro que él de su compañero y sus ojos eran verdes, exactamente del mismo color que se podía encontrar en los ríos en un día soleado. A pesar de la edad y de la barba descuidada de su rostro, nadie podía negar que fuera una persona apuesta.

El segundo de ellos era hombre joven, delgado, de hombros anchos y tez clara. Sus manos ásperas trabajaban sin descanso, moviéndose sobre la piel de las presas de forma automática, siguiendo la rutina que ya conocía.

Cualquiera que chocara de pronto con su cabaña y los mirara por primera vez, trabajando como cualquier otra mañana, seguramente pensaría que no podía haber dos personas más ajenas al bosque telmarino, pero para los árboles y las plantas a su al redor ellos no era más que unos viejos conocidos, casi como unos amigos: el medio hombre y el príncipe errante.

—Roth —llamó el mayor de ellos después de dudarlo un poco, pero los ojos del joven están perdidos mirando hacia el bosque sin enfocar nada en realidad, completamente ignorante de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El mundo podía haber estallado frente a sus ojos y él no se jamás habría percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Roth —volvió a llamarlo sin obtener un mejor resultado. Resignado dejó escapar un suspiro y aparto sus herramientas de trabajo dejándolas junto al tronco sobre el que estaba sentado—. Alec —dijo, y esta vez consiguió traer a la realidad a su compañero.

El chico levanto el rostro y sus ojos, de un azul muy claro, se fijaron en él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, era como un niño al que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura.

—Han vuelto los sueños, o me equivocó

El muchacho le dirigió una gesto de desagrado como respuesta —¿Cómo lo has adivinado, Giles?

—Has permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, incluso tratándose de ti, y he aprendido que eso solo sucede cuando sueñas con Narnia —declaró fingiendo volver a concentrar su atención en la tarea que estaba realizando momentos antes —¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

Alec frunció el ceño como si estuviera a punto de protestar, pero al final resopló derrotado y bajo el cuchillo con el que había estado trabajando antes de empezar a hablar. —Soñé con el día en el que el Sumo Monarca había regresado a Cair Paravel después de derrotar a los telmarinos.

—Tu padre —le recordó Giles sin alzar la vista de la presa que estaba desollando, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un comentario inocente, como si Alec hubiera omitido la palabra sin querer.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a hacer una larga pausa y por un instante Giles temió que sus palabras lo hubieran hecho enfadar, pero al final Alec siguió hablando ignorando su interrupción.

—La guerra parecía haber sido ganada y el reino festejaba la victoria. Nada más alejado de lo estaba pasando en realidad —dijo antes de volver a su trabajo—. No es un recuerdo especialmente memorable

—Y, sin embargo, debe de haber algo importante en él para ti, de lo contrario no lo habrías recordado.

Las manos de Alec se congelaron al tiempo que sus ojos volvieron a clavarse sobre él, esta vez fríos e impasibles. El mentón del chico se tensó y su boca dibujo una línea pálida y dura, antes de mostrar una clara mueca de disgusto.

"Es tan parecido Peter" pensó Giles súbitamente impresionado e inmediatamente trato de alejar ese pensamiento. Podían ser parecido pero no debía olvidar que los dos eran diferentes, no podía tratar a Alec igual que a su padre.

—Alec, no puedes…

—Roth —lo corrigió el chico —Me llamo Roth, y no eres precisamente la persona indicada para decirme que hacer o que no.

Sin decir una palabra más se puso de pie cargando sobre su hombro izquierdo las pieles que habían conseguido durante ese día de caza, y sosteniendo entre su puño el cuchillo con el que había trabajado.

Giles bajo el rostro visiblemente casado, como si varios años hubieran caído de pronto sobre su espalda. —¿Irás a ver a tu madre esta noche? —preguntó abatido, sin esperan ninguna respuesta, sin embargo, sintió como Alec se detenía tras él.

El silencio se fue apoderando se ese pequeño lugar perdido en el bosque, haciendo una pesada barrera entre los dos.

—Sí —respondió al final el príncipe—. La veré esta noche, o eso espero —declaró antes de volver a andar hacía la cabaña que ambos compartían.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Me moría de ganas de actualizar esta historia, pero el tiempo no me había dejado hacerlo... la verdad esto es demasiado corto para ser llamado "capitulo", pero quiero meter lo personajes poco a poco antes de comenzar a escribir capítulos más largas._

_Sólo espero que les agrade la historia y pues, qué más puedo decir... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)_


	3. Secretos

_Seis años atrás_

Cuando Alec despertó a media noche, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado de hallarse recostado en su habitación de Cair Paravel.

En su sueño se encontraba a la mitad de un torneo, a punto de entrar en combate contra el actual campeón, el príncipe Corin de Archeland. Las gradas a su alrededor estaban repletas de gente que vitoreaba con entusiasmo, ansiosos porque pronto comenzara la batalla, mientras los estandartes de ambos príncipes ondeaban orgullosos en el aire.

Nadie parecía percatarse del hecho de que Alec fuera un niño de doce años, demasiado joven para competir en la justa, además de que Corin le dobla la edad. No, definitivamente nada de eso parecía tener importancia; lo único que realmente importaba era la gloria que alguno de los dos estaba a punto de alcanzar.

En los últimos segundos de su sueño, Alec había bajado el visor de su casco, sosteniendo su espada firmemente mientras Corin se acercaba a él con pasos lentos, rodeándolo y estudiándolo con la mirada, así que cuando finalmente se abalanzó sobre él para atacar todo el mundo a su alrededor estallo en gritos de apoyo. Alec estaba preparado para recibir el primer golpe por parte del príncipe, pero, justo antes de que las espadas chocaran, un fuerte ruido lo había despertado.

Completamente frustrado se cubrió con las sabanas de la cama hasta cubrir su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Recordaban vagamente el último torneo que se había ofrecido en el palacio, algún tiempo atrás, poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Telmar, pero la guerra había terminado y tras dos años de paz las heridas del reino se había curado haciendo que las viejas costumbres volvieran lentamente, y cuando Alec escucho una tarde hablar a Lord Peridan con algunos señores Narnianos sobre el torneo que los reyes planeaban realizar muy pronto, no había logrado controlar la inmensa emoción que sentía por la noticia.

Así que tanto él como Leander había pasado los últimos días vagando por los pasillos del castillo, imaginando como sería tener reunidos a tantos guerreros en Cair Paravel, fantaseando con las batallas y los grandes banquetes, incluso esperaban que al fin su padre decidiera volver a las justas. Ambos hermanos mantenía ligeramente viva esa esperanza, pero cada vez que se acercaban al sumo monarca para preguntarle sobre el tema, Peter solamente les dedicaba una sonrisa y les revolvía el cabello antes de pronunciar un simple "ya lo veremos".

Lo cierto era que nadie podía culpar a Alec por tener la idea de participar en un gran torneo, rodeado de los más fuertes caballeros, dominando su mente hasta el punto de apoderarse de sus sueños.

—_Tal vez si logro dormirme de nuevo —_pensó, removiéndose en su cama para acomodarse de nuev_— consiga volver a ese sueño y nombrarme campeón de torneo._

Pero Alec no tuvo oportunidad de sucumbir de nuevo ante el sueño, ya que en ese preciso momento comenzó se percatarse de los sonidos que se filtraban a través de las gruesas paredes de su habitación: el eco de los gritos fundidos con el rumor del fuego que se extendía, consumiendo todo lo que se presentaba en su camino, y el inconfundible canto del acero chocando. Era el sonido de una batalla.

El corazón de Alec dio un brincó mientras se incorporaba rápidamente de la cama. El mundo giró a su alrededor por un segundo y con movimientos torpes logró acercarse hasta las pequeñas ventanas que adornaban su habitación, las cuales tenían vista hacía el patio principal, y al recorrer las cortinas que las protegían tuvo una visión horrible de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Parecía como si de pronto el patio de Cair Paravel se hubiera convertido en el mismo infierno. No sabía exactamente donde había nacido el fuego, pero éste se estaba extendiendo rápidamente a lo largo del patio, a primera vista podría parecer un incendio cualquiera, tal vez producido por un rayo o una antorcha caída, Alec ya había vivido algo así, pero al observar con más atención se podían distinguir que varias figuras humanas se movían en la oscuridad, luchando entre ellas sin descansando mientras otras corrian aterras, huyendo del fuego y de la batalla.

Con un nudo en el estómago y la boca repentinamente reseca se apartó de la ventana. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Los estaban atacando? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se hubiera filtrado en el castillo?

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Por supuesto, tenían que ser los telmarinos, no había nadie más.

Una semana atrás el rey Telmarino había llegado al castillo junto sus tropas, era una visita diplomática, lo sabía porque su padre lo llevaba a las reuniones con el rey para que observara lo que hacía en ese tipo de encuentros, después de todo algún día él se convertiría en unos de los reyes de Narnia, pero lo cierto era que Alec odia con toda su alma tener que permanecer sentado durante horas, escuchando a los adultos hablar sobre comercio, tratados y fronteras.

Los telmarinos estaban resentidos por haber perdido la guerra, a nadie le quedaba duda de ello, pero desdé que se había firmado el acuerdo de paz nunca habían mostrado señales de querer seguir con sus planes de conquistar Narnia. Esa semana habían sido sus invitados, había llegado al castillo como amigos, en un grupo muy reducido de hombres, muy pocos para pretender tomar una fortaleza como Cair Paravel, pero de alguna manera lo habían conseguido, o eso parecía.

Aún no podría creer que nadie hubiera ido a buscarlo para alertarlo de lo que estaba sucediendo, era claro que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y sentía como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido o se hubieran olvidado de él.

Sin pensarlo fue directo a su armario, se puso su capa y tomó la espada que su padre al fin había decidido darle meses atrás, sabía que aún era una prueba antes de tener su espada definitiva, pero "_susurro", _pues ese era el nombre que había decidido darle,tenía la hoja muy delgada y era mucho más flexible y ligera que una espada normal, más parecida a un florete que a cualquier otra arma. Sin embargo, a él le gustaba, se sentía cómodo con los delicados movimientos poseía y la manera en cómo le respondía al utilizarla.

Cuando tuvo todas sus cosas listas abrió lentamente la puerta dispuesto a ir a buscar a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a quien fuera. En el exterior las antorchas iluminaban el pasillo lleno de armaduras y portaestandartes. Dos hombres estaban de pie frente a su puerta, cuchicheaban entre ellos claramente exacerbados, pero al percatarse de su presencia ambos callaron y lo miraron detenidamente.

El primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente Alec fue que se trataba de los soldados que solían encargarse de hacer la guardia durante las noches en el castillo, pues siempre había un par de ellos rondando los pasillos alrededor de su cuarto, el de sus hermanos y primos, pero la calma que sintió al verlos se desvaneció cuando pudo observar sus caras.

Los hombres llevaban uniformes de guardias narnianos, pero la luz de las antorchas mostraban claramente los rasgos telmarinos de sus rostros. Hombres de piel ligeramente tostada, cortas barbas rizadas que terminaban en punta y ojos oscuros que se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos al verlo de pie en la puerta.

—No puedo salir de su habitación, majestad— se apresuró a decir el más alto de ellos, con un marcado acento telmarino que intento disimular sin mucho éxito.

—Yo… se escucha mucho ruido —tartamudeó Alec, dando un paso hacia atrás. Podía sentir el miedo creciendo en su interior, presionando su pecho en una llamada de alerta —. Quiero saber que está pasando.

El primer soldado que le había dirigido la palabra miró de reojo a su compañero e hizo una mueca desagradable antes de volver a hablar. —Son órdenes de los reyes, nadie puede salir de sus aposentos ni del castillo. No podemos darle más información, majestad.

Alec se mordió el labio, se daba cuenta que ambos hombres estaban en alerta ante cualquier movimiento que intentara hacer para escapar. Tal vez podía intentar correr, huir de ellos y buscar a sus padres, sin embargo no sabía cuántos telmarinos más habría por el castillo, ni que era lo que planeaban hacer ahí.

Los ojos de Alec dirigieron hacia el pasillo que se extendía detrás de ellos, y de pronto lo recordó. Tal vez no podía escapar usando los corredores que todo el mundo conocía del castillo, pero Cair Paravel era una construcción antigua, llena de secretos y sorpresa, entra ellas una red de túneles que se extendía entre las paredes y que comunicaba varias habitaciones de la fortaleza.

Era un lugar tenebroso y húmedo gracias a la cercanía del mar, pero cuando él y Leander los habían descubierto, siendo más pequeños, llegaron a pasar larga horas en los túneles, descubriendo nuevas rutas que los llevaban a los lugares menos insospechables, sin embargo, sus excursiones por las entrañas del castillo terminaron el día que su madre los descubrió y les prohibió rotundamente volver a hacerlo. Pero ahora esos túneles prohibidos parecía ser la respuesta, la única manera que tenía para poder moverse por Cair Paravel y pasar desapercibido entre el enemigo.

—Sera mejor que regrese a su habitación —dijo el segundo de los telmarinos, dando un amenazante paso en su dirección.

Alec finalmente asintió nervioso antes de darse media vuelta y entrar en su habitación con los penetrantes ojos de ambos soldados fijos en su espada.

La puerta se azotó cuando la cerró y rápidamente se encargó de arrastrar una vieja silla de madera para bloquear la entrada, evitando así que los soldados pudieran acceder a su habitación. Para ellos podía parecer la acción desesperada de un niño asustado; que tonto, encerrarse en su propio cuarto, como si eso lo pudiera proteger, pero claro, para Alec era mejor que pensara eso.

Sin perder tiempo atravesó sus aposentos hasta la chimenea y movió el estandarte verde con el león rojo al centro que colgaba de la pared, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la piedra hasta que ésta crujió y se desplazó, dejando en su lugar un agujero oscuro.

Buscó en la mesa junto a su cama la vela que alumbraba su cuarto por las noches y cuando logró encenderla regreso al túnel con la llama ardiendo entre sus manos. Tomó aire profundamente, echando una mirada fugaz su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta del túnel, abandonando la aparente seguridad de ese lugar.

* * *

_¡Si! Tercer capitulo_

_Tarde mucho en escribir porque todo el mes de Mayo estuvo lleno de una entrega tras otra en la facultad y aun no terminan, pero al fin, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Este, como el anterior, era más largo pero lo decidí, era mucha información que asimilar para un solo capitulo así que creo que esta bien._

_Siento que es un capitulo un poco lento pero necesario __por lo menos otros tres capitulo van tratar de la infancia de Alec, para saber como termino siendo en la situación en la que esta su yo adulto, espero que no sé les haga tedioso, trataré de que no sea así._

_Y bueno ya casi salgo de vacaciones, espero que solo sea esta semana y ya, así que actualizare más pronto. __Mientras tanto les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo XD_

—Perdón, Alec —dijo en un susurró [...]

Taryn era apenas unos pocos meses menor que Alec, era delgada y de estatura baja para su edad, su cabello castaño estaba enredado, como solía estarlo todas las mañanas al despertar, y sus ojos oscuros, herencia de su padre, el rey Edmund, se encontraban completamente dilatados por el miedo.


	4. La huida

Encontrar el camino hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos era mucho más complicado de lo que Alec recordaba. Los pasadizos ocultos en el interior de Cair Paravel eran demasiado traiciones, llenos de giros inesperados y caminos que no llevaban a ningún lugar.

Ciertamente era muy difícil guiarse, incluso para él que había pasado muchas tardes jugando en ese lugar. Se sentía frustrado por tener que detenerse en más de una ocasión a la mitad de los túneles preguntándose si realmente había tomado la ruta correcta.

Pero finalmente, tras varios minutos que le parecieron eternos caminando casi en completa oscuridad y bajo las pesadas paredes de piedras que cada tanto se sacudían de manera alarme por las explosiones de la batalla, logró llegar a su destino.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta aparentemente de piedra de la habitación que esperaba perteneciera a su hermana, pues si había herrado el camino casi podría darse por muerto. Sentía miedo por supuesto que sí, pero mientras más tiempo permaneciera ahí era tiempo perdido, tiempo en el que sus hermanos podían estar en peligro.

Sopló y apago la vela que había iluminado sus pasos, listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que lo estuviera esperando tras la puerta de piedra

—¡Alec! —Una niña de ocho años salto de la cama colocada al centro de la habitación y corrió en la oscuridad hacia a él para abrazarlo.

El príncipe, al encontrarse con su hermana pequeña, dejó escapar el aire que había conteniendo inconscientemente hasta ese momento y envainó con torpeza su espada antes de devolverle el abrazo.

—No me dejan salir, Alec. Tengo miedo. —sollozó Keira, levando sus ojos verdes hacia su hermano. Las señas de lágrimas recientes estaban marcadas en sus mejillas mientras otras tantas amenazaban por escapar pronto.

Instintivamente Alec miró alarmado hacia la puerta, sin soltar ni un segundo a Keira.

Así que también había telmarinos resguardando la habitación de su hermana, pensó mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, pues el temor de que lo hubieran escuchado entrar se apodero de él.

—No hables tan alto —se apresuró a susurrar al oído de la pequeña, abrazándola con más fuerza como si con ese gesto pudiera protegerla de lo que ocurría en el exterior—. No deben saber que estoy aquí.

—¿Dónde está todo mundo? ¿Y nuestros padres?¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber la niña mientras intentaba controlar su llanto.

—Son los telmarinos —aseguró Alec.

El rostro de Keira se llenó de confusión y un instante se quedó en silencio asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. —No pueden ser ellos—respondió muy segura de sus palabras, apartándose de los brazos de su hermano—. Son nuestros invitados.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior de su boca. Una traición, eso es lo que estaba pasando y estaba seguro que su hermana a pesar de su edad también lo entendía, pero Keira permaneció callada como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que eso podía significar para ellos, para su familia, incluso para el reino entero.

—Saldremos de aquí —afirmó Alec, en respuesta al silencio de su hermana. Esa era la primera y única cosas que quería creer esa noche, y al decirlo en voz alta una sensación de absoluta seguridad lo embargo. Todo estaría bien.

¡Por Aslan! Si lo pensaba bien no había razón por la que tener miedo. Estaban en Narnia, los soldados del reino superaban por mucho a cualquier número de soldados telmarinos que estuvieran atacando el castillo. Seguramente pronto terminaría todo.

—¿Vamos a escapar por los ahí? —Intuyó nerviosa Keira, ladeando la cabeza para ver el hueco oscuro y profundo de la pared por donde había llegado su hermano—. No quiero entrar a ese lugar, es oscuro, frío y hay muchos insectos.

El niño suspiró. Había olvidado por completo lo mucho que su hermana odiaba túneles, era prácticamente el único lugar del castillo al que Keira nunca los había seguido a Leander y a él durante las horas de juego, y aunque los chicos habían agradecido en un tiempo que ella jamás entrara ahí, en ese momento era lo último que Alec necesitaba .

—Es la única manera de salir, no podemos quedarnos aquí —declaró él, mirando por detrás de su hermana, hacia las ventanas donde cada vez se podía ver con más intensidad el fuego del exterior.

—¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?

—Vamos, Keira —insistió él, comenzando a desesperarse, algo le decía que su tiempo se estaba agotando—. Debemos ir a buscar Leander, y sí nos apresuramos también podemos ir por Taryn, Ebert e Ilene —declaró pensado de pronto en sus primos.

Sí él y sus hermanos estaban en peligro seguramente ellos también lo estarían, no los podían dejar atrás.

La niña hizo una mueca volviendo a fijarse en el túnel —Crees que también tengan a Lean encerrado en su cuarto —susurró la niña.

—Eso creo —admitió Alec en medio de un suspiró—. Hay que irnos. No pasara nada, tenemos la vela, su la luz no solo servirá para guiarnos y conozco bien los pasadizos, antes de que te des cuenta estaremos fuera de ellos.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Estaremos bien?—los ojos Keila de se fijaron sobre él, ansiosos por escuchar una respuesta que fuera capaz de tranquilizarla.

Alec guardo silencio mirando fijamente a su hermana pequeña. —Lo prometo —dijo finalmente logrando que Keila le dedicara una tímida sonrisa de aceptación.

Un par de minutos después se encontraban de regreso en las entrañas del castillo. Para ambos niños era difícil avanzar entre los túneles, pues la llama de la vela que alumbraba su camino no era tan potente como para disolver la oscuridad.

Con cada par de pasos que daban Alec comenzaba a sentirse de nuevo nervioso, pero a pesar de ello se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir avanzando, por nada del mundo se iba a detener, no al menos hasta que encontrara a Leander y sus primos, y se asegurara de que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Keira caminaba tras él, aferrada a su brazo, y por la forma en como tropezaba cada pocos pasos Alec podía jurar de que llevaba los ojos cerrados, como si con eso pudiera hacerla encontrarse en un lugar seguro en vez de ese retorcido sitio, y Alec no la podía culpar por hacerlo. Las entrañas de Cair Paravel eran terribles, con un frío que se colaba hasta los huesos y un silencio aplastante, que hacía que fuera más consiente del caótico latido de su propio corazón y de la intranquila respiración de su hermana.

Al final encontrar la puerta que daba a la habitación de Leander fue mucho más fácil que llegar hasta Keira, pues era un camino que Alec recordaba con mayor claridad.

Cuando la puerta se recorrió en un susurró chirriante lo primero que Alec vio lo dejó congelado, pues el lugar de encontrarse con familiar y desordenada habitación de su hermano, se encontró con la punta de una fleca a tan sólo unos metros de su cuerpo, apuntándole directo al corazón.

El fugaz pensamiento de tomar su espada pasó por su mente y se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidado al entrar, pues por muy veloz que fuera, antes de que tomara la empuñadura, la flecha ya estaría enterrada en su pecho.

La luz de la vela comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación, dejando ver a la menuda figura que se encontraba frente a él, tensando la cuerda del arco. — Por poco me matas —exclamó Alec con la boca seca al reconocer a la niña.

Ella bajó lentamente el arma al ver que se trataba de él. Un sudor le corría con lentitud por la frente y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras intentaba mantener tensa la cuerda. —Perdóname, Alec —dijo Taryn en apenas un susurró —Temía que los telmarinos hubieran encontrado los túneles.

Taryn era apenas unos pocos meses menor que Alec, de confección delgada y estatura baja para su edad, su cabello castaño estaba enredado tal y como solía estarlo todas las mañanas al despertar, y sus ojos oscuros, herencia de su padre, el rey Edmund, se encontraban completamente dilatados por el miedo.

—¡Alec! —Lander salió en ese momento detrás de un gran armario mostrándose visiblemente aliviado de ver a su hermano mayor. En sus brazos cargaba torpemente a un bebé de no más de un año el cual dormía tranquilamente, completamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y detrás de ellos apareció otro niño de no más de siete años, ambos pequeños eran los hermanos menores de Taryn.

Ebert, a diferencia de su hermana, había heredado poco de Edmund. Sus ojos y su cabello rizado eran del color de la miel, mientras que su piel tenía un tono extremadamente pálido y una apariencia delicada.

—Hay Telmarinos fuera de todas las habitaciones —se apresuró a informarle Taryn dando un paso hacia atrás, dejando que Alec y Keila entraran por completo a la habitación. —En mi cuarto, en el de Ebert, en este, y apuesto que en los de ustedes también —dijo regresando la flecha del arco al carcaj que cargaba en su espalda.

Alec asintió mientras sus ojos recorrían velozmente la habitación de su hermano —Nos deben tener encerrados por alguna razón —pensó en voz alta—. Somos prisiones —soltó de golpe regresando su mirada hacia su prima—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —se apresuró a preguntarle, como si no hubiera mencionado lo anterior.

Taryn parpadeó confusa. —No podía dormir, aún estaba despierta cuando comenzó el ataque —comenzó a contar caminando hasta su hermano pequeño y rodeándolo de los hombros con su brazo en un gesto protector—. No estaba segura de que estaba suceder, pero cuando intente salir de mi habitación los vi; telmarinos corriendo por el pasillo, luchando con nuestro propios soldados. Intente escapar, pero me atraparon y me encerraron a la habitación de Ebert.

—Cuando te diste cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo recordaste los túneles —adivinó Alec.

—Tomé a Ebert y fuimos a buscar a Ilene —asintió Taryn, refiriéndose a sus hermanos—. Después llegamos aquí buscando a Leander. —La niña hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Acabamos de entrar a los túneles de nuevo, íbamos por Keila, cuando escuchamos pasos dentro de los túneles, temí que los telmarinos los hubiera encontrado, así regresamos aquí poco antes de que ustedes llegaran.

Alec resopló —Lo bueno es que ya estamos todos juntos.

—No es cierto—habló por primera vez Ebert haciendo una mueca infantil y provocando que todas las miradas se fijaran él—. Falta Casia.

Taryn se cubrió las manos con la boca —La había olvidado por completo —aceptó preocupada al recordad a la hija recién nacida de la reina Lucy.

Alec negó rotundamente. —Está bien, recuerda que es muy pequeña y aun duerme con la tía Lucy —declaró tranquilizándola—. Debe estar con ella. No hay razón para preocuparnos por Casia, ocupémonos en escapar de esto, debemos movernos.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó su prima exasperada—Puede haber telmarinos en todo el castillo, y sí salimos nos atraparan, puedo que incluso intente mata… —Taryn dejó la frase al aire y su mirada aterrada se encontró con la de Alec, el cual había palidecido ante la idea.

Un espasmo sacudió al príncipe y se apartó rápidamente de todos, dirigiendo hacia el centro de la habitación sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

Debía de pensar rápido en alguna forma de escapar. Sin lugar a duda su única opción para huir era utilizando los túneles. Debían salir en un lugar discreto, sin importancia para los telmarinos y de donde pudieran alejarse del castillo sin ser detectados, pero ¿qué lugar cumplía con todas esas características?

—Las cocinas —exclamó de pronto girando hacia ellos—. Hay un túnel que nos lleva directo a las cocinas. No hay nada ahí que le pueda interesar a los telmarinos y...

—¿Las cocinas? —intervino Leander incrédulo.

—Sí, las cocinas —repitió Taryn con los ojos brillantes al comprender lo que quería decir su primo—. Hay una salida que desciende por el acantilado, desde el patio del castillo hacia la playa.

—Sólo tendríamos que cruzar una pequeña parte del patio y estaríamos a salvo —asintió Alec, pensando en las inclinadas escales de piedra talladas en roca del acantilado sobre el que se alzaba Cair Paravel. Era un sendero escondido que comenzaba en los jardines y terminaba en la justo playa, cerca del bosque. Sería un camino difícil de bajar en medio de la noche, con los resbalosos y erosionados escalones, pero en vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía ser la mejor alternativa.

—Aun así, los telmarinos podrían encontrarnos —insistió Taryn.

—La otra opción es quedarnos, aquí a manos de los telmarinos hasta que la batalla termine y venga a buscarnos —declaró Alec.

Ambos niños se miraron durante un instante en el que los dos supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo. ¿Y si al terminar la batalla descubrían que los telmarinos habían ganado? No, imposible, eso no podía pasar.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente el mayor—. Pongámonos en marcha.

Tras agarrar sus cosas y abrigarse el grupo de seis niños se internó en los túneles. Alec caminaba al frente guiándolos, trataba de mostrarse fuerte y pensaba en su padre, el sumo monarca, las palabras que solía decirle parecían retumbar más que nunca en su mente; él era el mayor de todos sus primos y algún día ocuparía el trono principal de Narnia, por lo tanto su deber era velar por el bien de los demás, asegurarse que estuvieran sanos y salvos… pero quién lo ayudaría a él, pensaba, deseando que su padre estuviera ahí.

Al centro de la marcha se encontraba Leander, llevando aún a su prima en brazos y hablando en voz baja con Ebert. La marcha la terminaba Taryn, siempre con el arco preparado ante cualquier eventualidad.

Tras su lento caminar lograron llegar hasta la puerta que daba hacía las cocinas y todos guardaron silencio mientras Alec pegaba su oído a la pared de piedra.

—No escuchó nada, aunque las paredes son muy gruesas y es difícil saberlo —declaró girando a ver a los demás—. Seguramente las cocinas están vacías no hay razón para que haya alguien, pero sería que mejor saliera a ver para asegurarnos.

—Tal vez deberíamos buscar otro camino — sugirió Taryn mostrándose nerviosa.

—No podemos vagar por mucho tiempo más—insistió Alec sintiendo la mirada nerviosa llorosa de Keira sobre él. —Iré a ver que el camino este libre, volveré enseguida y si no… — hizo una pausa en la que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leander. Su hermano parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada, pero era algo que él no podía descifrar —busqué otra salida

—Alec, no vayas —insistió Taryn, bajando el arco y dando un paso hacia delante para detenerlo, pero Alec se movió más rápido que ella.

—No pasara nada —aseguró el niño empujando con fuerza la puerta del pasadizo, sin detenerse a mirar lo que dejaba detrás de él.

Al salir de la seguridad de los túneles una ráfaga de aire frío azotó su cuerpo. Lo primero que observó fue la puerta de madera de la cocina y los cristales de las ventanas estaban hechos añicos, mientras que varios trozos de porcelana se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo. De igual manera, la comida que tendrían que haber pertenecido al desayuno de esa mañana había rodado por el piso hasta los rincones más oscuros del cuarto.

Manteniéndose en alerta comenzó a caminar sin dejar de mirar una y otra vez cada uno de los rincones aparentemente desiertos de la cocina. Las toscas mesas de piedra junto a los arcos y pilares que servían de decoración se alzaban entre las sombras, Alec podía sentir el peso de sus miradas vigilantes, silenciosas e impasibles, pendientes de cada movimiento que realizaba, casi como si les divirtiera su situación.

Era capaz de escuchaba los sonidos del exterior con claridad, desde el estruendo el acero chocando, hasta el canto del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso, junto con los gritos producidos por el esfuerzo y el dolor de los soldados. Alec nunca había estado tal cerca de verdadera batalla y el miedo comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo en su pecho.

De pronto, cuando pensaba que las cocinas se encontraban desiertas y estaba dispuesto a regresar por lo demás, sintió el peso de una mirada observándolo a su espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó e instintivamente giró sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a atacar con un movimiento veloz de su espada, y el metal de su arma chocó con un golpe sordo con la del hombre que acaba de salir de entre las sombras.

Alec se tambaleó por la fuerza del golpe, pero sin detenerse a esperar alzó de nuevo su espada para embestir al desconocido, la adrenalina y el miedo corrían por sus venas incitándolo a seguir luchando a pesar de la clara desventaja que mantenía. Una estocada tras otras sin descansó y finalmente el hombre logró desarmarlo.

Alec miró horrorizado como su espada escapaba de sus manos y en un intento final por escapar, se echó a correr sin dirección, sin embargo no había recorrido ni un par de metros cuando dos manos fuertes se cerraron sobre sus hombros deteniéndolo.

—¡Alexander! —lo llamó el desconocido.

Sorprendido de que lo llamaran por su nombre, el niño dejó de luchar levantando su mirada hacia el extraño. Las cocinas se encontraba sumergidas en la oscuridad y la única iluminación provenía del fuego que seguía ardiendo en algún punto del castillo, pero a pesar de eso Alec era capaz de reconocer vagamente al hombre de pie frente a él.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo había visto varios años atrás, un día mientras Leander y él jugaba en el salón de los cuatros tronos poco antes de que comenzara la celebración del solsticio de primavera.

Ese tarde todas las miradas se habían posa sobre aquel extraño cuando irrumpió a grandes pasos en el salón, después de todo no había demasiadas personas de su especie en el reino, hijos de hechiceros y humanos, un raza a la que incluso los narnianos trataban con recelo; y la hombre frente a él era uno de ellos: se trataba Giles, el medio hombre, el amigo de su padre.

* * *

_Hola!_

_No, no he abandonado la historia, de echo tiene casi cuatro meses (WOW demasiado tiempo sin actualizas) que tengo este capítulo almacenado en mi compu, pero, entonces ¿por qué no lo había publicado? __ Veran tengo otro fic de Narnia que estoy a nada de terminar y estaba esperando que ese fic llegara hasta cierto punto para seguir con este… esa fue la razón por la que no había actualizado, y la verdad fue bueno que lo hiciera porque me ayudó mucho a poner mis ideas en orden :3_

_Siento que puede ser un capitulo muy largo y lento, y sé que tiene muchos personajes nuevos, pero más que nada para eso era esta capitulo, para presentar a los nuevos O.O trate de introducirlo lo mejor que pude, espero que no haya dudas, pero por si acaso aquí un breve resumen de los personajes XD_

_Peter: Alexander, Leander y Keira ._

_Edmund: Taryn, Ebert, Ilene._

_Lucy: Casia_

_La pregunta es ¿y Susan? Pues de ella sabrán más adelante..._

_Ammmm y bueno Por lo menos los próximos dos o tres capítulos van a tratar de la vida de Alec cuando era niño, es necesario para saber cómo llego a su singular vida de adulto, no se impaciente, tratare de que no se haga pesado. __Y bueno, ahora ya me siento más libre para subir capitulo de este fic, así que estare actuazando MUCHO más seguido _

_Nos vemos pronto :)_


End file.
